


I'm Gentle With You Because I Love You

by SunflowerPirateWriting



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerPirateWriting/pseuds/SunflowerPirateWriting
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: "I'm gentle with you because I love you."Kash'ildan





	I'm Gentle With You Because I Love You

The feather touches, the gentle hand on his back, the soft kiss on his cheek when the others were not looking. This change in attitude that was just for him, was not something Vax was expecting from the normally grumpy cleric. Sure, Kashaw was still his sarcastic and annoyed self when the others were around, but around Vax, he was… different.

It wasn't a bad different, no not at all, in fact it was welcomed. Vax was just confused and a bit caught off guard, but could you really blame him. It was like as soon as they were alone, a switch flipped on and Kashaw had suddenly gained emotions other than angry and frustrated. It was just unexpected.

It was a normal morning, which was a gods send for most of Vox Machina because it meant a day off from the normal death inducing situations. Everyone was off doing something or other and Vax had a chance to spend the day with his boyfriend. Vax had suggested a nice walk around the gardens and Kashaw just shrugged and followed him. Vax had also managed to convince Kashaw to leave his armor back in their room, this was a date not a battle.

Kashaw currently had his hand wrapped around Vax’s, with the other squeezing right back. Vax had a bit more calluses on his hands due to his extended uses with weapons, while Kashaw’s were just a bit rough since he mainly used magic to fight. They walked down the path, the sun shining bright in the sky, until they found a bench under the shade of a tree, and decided to take a break to sit.

As they relaxed in the cool air given by the tree leaves, Vax glanced down to Kashaw’s thumb gently rubbing back and forth along the back of Vax’s hand. It was soft and uncharacteristically careful with its affection. He let his eyes glance up to the human man, who was currently looking out at the copious amounts of plants surrounding them.

“You're different when we're alone…” He commented, and that caused Kashaw to blink out of his thoughts and look back at the half-elf. His thumb paused.

“What do you mean?” He asked back and Vax let out a small huff of a laugh.

“Are you serious? You mean to tell me that you don't notice how much more caring and gentle you are to me when we're alone??”

Vax watched as the red blush creeped its way over Kashaw’s cheeks and he immediately looked down at the ground as if Vax had caught him in the act.

“I… Well I…” Kashaw tried to collect his words before sighing and just closing his eyes, “I swear to any god if you laugh at me--” He started before Vax perked up.

“When have I ever laughed at yo-- actually don't answer that, just tell me what's on your mind handsome.. I promise not to laugh.” Vax said, squeezing Kashaw’s hand and leaning closer.

Kashaw remained quiet for a moment before blurting out, “I’m gentle with you because I love you.” Vax’s eyes widened at the confession and all he could do was stare at the other.

Kashaw felt the burning on his face intensify and he made to get up, “Okay well at least let me get inside before you start laughing, alright??” But he was immediately pulled back down by Vax’s grip on him and he felt Vax’s lips against his.

Once Vax pulled away, Kashaw finally opened his eyes and stared in shock at the rogue. Vax smiled brightly, leaving another soft kiss against Kashaw’s lips, “I love you too Kashaw…” and then pressing himself against his boyfriend’s side and leaning his head on Kashaw’s shoulder.

Kashaw tensed up a bit but eventually relaxed, a small smile on his face as he rested his head against the top of Vax’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts on tumblr at sunflowerpiratewriting.tumblr.com


End file.
